<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbroken by CourtingInsanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384723">Unbroken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/pseuds/CourtingInsanity'>CourtingInsanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, song: Who Do You Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/pseuds/CourtingInsanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking her heart, Draco appears on Hermione's doorstep, determined to win her back once and for all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unbroken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffizzle/gifts">niffizzle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the wonderful Niffizzle for blitzing DFW's Spredits (like writing sprints, but with editing!) in December! Inspired by Mariana's Trench's song, "Who Do You Love?" (from their album, "Astoria" because... obviously). I hope you enjoy it, dear friend! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                        </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rain swept sideways, waltzing its way along the glass panes of her bay window. The consistent lashings blended into a soothing white noise as Hermione poured over the <em> Daily Prophet </em>. Her lips moved silently as she read the article for what must have been the fifteenth time. Heart in her throat, she allowed the first glimmer of hope to sparkle tantalizingly in her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass call off their engagement – an ill-fated union or a bad batch of Amortentia?</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A source close to the high-profile pair has confirmed their split, stating that the fairy-tale romance had been on the rocks for months. “The whole relationship was a farce,” a mutual friend, who wished to remain anonymous, confirmed yesterday. “A loveless arrangement to ensure the continuation of both the Malfoy and Greengrass lineage.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione snorted. The <em> mutual friend </em> had Pansy Parkinson written all over it; she made a mental note to ask Harry about his fiance’s movements in the past few days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> It’s no secret that Draco Malfoy has worked hard the past few years to escape the shadows of his past. However, the </em> Prophet <em> has it on good authority that it was he who called it quits after just three months of what seemed to be betrothed bliss.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The spark of hope doubled, warmth spreading outwards from her ribcage, down her arms and into her fingertips. It was difficult to remember that these words came from the quill of Rita Skeeter; the whole thing could be little more than slanderous gossip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione shook herself and placed the newspaper on the coffee table in front of her. She chewed her bottom lip as she focused on her breathing, trying to calm her racing heart. Before she could raise her wand so that she could flick the paper into the wastepaper basket, there was a knock at her front door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Hermione changed the direction of her wand and flicked her wrist in a complicated motion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s open!” she called. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door swung inwards and the sound of the rain outside intensified for a brief moment. She turned, expecting Ginny or Luna, and froze as she came face to face with a soaked Draco Malfoy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione’s heart skidded to a stop as she took him in. Water was pouring down his face; his hair, now the colour of parchment, was plastered to his head. Locks of it fell into his eyes and Hermione’s palms itched with the long-forgotten memory of running her hands through it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi,” he said as he stepped into the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His shirt, a simple white button-down, was completely see-through. Hermione’s vocal cords felt as though they may have been attacked with sandpaper as she tried to remember how to breathe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-hello,” she squeaked, stumbling as she stood from her twisted position. “What are you doing here?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you read the <em> Prophet </em>?” He licked his lips and Hermione’s gaze dropped to them before she caught herself and jerked her head to the side, eyeing the newspaper beside her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thoughts piled one on top of the other in a constant stream of confusion as she tried to grasp what was going on. Half a minute ago she had been reading about the possibility of his singledom… now he was here, creating a puddle on her rug. Several desires fought within her for dominance; she didn’t know if she wanted to kiss him, hex him, or perhaps punch him; her fingers twitched at the memory. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione gripped the back of her armchair as she made her way around it. Unsure of whether she should trust her voice, she swallowed thickly and then nodded once. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I left Astoria.” Draco stepped forwards and ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back slightly. “I – I couldn’t… I don’t – ” He huffed out a long sigh and tilted his head backwards. “Shite, I thought this was going to be easier…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione was frozen where she stood, one hand still holding on to the armchair as if it were a buoy in the sea of madness she was currently floating in. “Oh.” Wincing, she quickly cleared her throat. “I – I mean… I know.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco chuckled and brought his gaze back to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um… do you need me to?” Hermione gestured towards him. She wasn’t sure how much longer she was expected to maintain decorum while she could map the planes of his abdomen through his transparent shirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Draco glanced down at himself and the tips of his cheeks tinged pink. Hermione groaned inwardly. “No, thank you; I’ve got it.” </p>
<p><br/>With a wave of his wand the water dissipated and a pang of regret burned in her gut, followed by an internal rage at her base desires. She should know better by now. The man had trampled all over her heart mere months ago and now he had the audacity to show up at her door looking <em> like that </em>… it was completely unfair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling a little more grounded now that she was unable to detect the v-shape in his hips, Hermione folded her arms across her chest and arched an eyebrow at him. “What are you doing here?” she asked again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I came to see you,” he said, his lips twitching slightly. “I… I’ve missed you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Missed me?”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused for a moment, his gaze dropping to her feet and then roving slowly upwards. The sensation of fire licking from her ankles up to her neck was nothing new for Hermione, but this time she wasn’t going to let him take advantage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not going to make this easy, are you?” he asked as his gaze returned to hers, resignation in his tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. “That depends on what you mean by <em> this </em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sigh, Draco took another step towards her. He was three feet away now and Hermione could smell his familiar cologne. “I deserve that,” he admitted. “In fact, I consider myself lucky that you even allowed me in without hexing me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione lifted her chin. “It’s still a possibility.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled softly and Hermione’s knees shook. “Fair,” he said. “But before you go trapping me in a jar or setting me on fire, I’d appreciate it if I could at least state my case.” His eyes twinkled and Hermione had to actively stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck and snogging him breathless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” she said, her voice cracking slightly. “You have two minutes.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco nodded once and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I never wanted to marry Astoria,” he said. “I meant what I said when we were together; I’ve never lied to you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione scoffed. “Just withheld the truth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grimaced but ignored her jab. “When we left Hogwarts I wasn’t in a very good place. I’d never dealt with what happened, with Voldemort, with my Aunt – ” he swallowed thickly and Hermione noticed that his eyes had taken on a glassy quality “ – and with what happened to you….” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shiver ran down her spine at the memory; it was something she was still dealing with, but she had never blamed Draco for the actions of Bellatrix. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione shook her head and unfolded her arms. “That wasn’t your fault, I told you, you can’t – ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I did,” he interrupted. “I was a mess if I’m being honest.” Draco exhaled forcefully and his gaze dropped to the floor. “After everything, I couldn’t believe that I was lucky enough to have you; I was sure you’d wake up one day and realise that you could do so much better. I was convinced that you’d leave, and I knew I wouldn’t survive it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tear rolled down Hermione’s cheek and she brushed it away angrily; she hadn’t realised that her vision had blurred while Draco spoke. “Why is this the first time I’m hearing about this?” she demanded. “You thought breaking up with me was the answer?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Draco answered as he looked back up at her. “It seems stupid now, but I thought I was doing you a favour, as well as saving myself from the inevitable heartbreak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione sniffed and glared at the television to her left, certain that if she was to look at Draco she would burst into tears and perhaps never stop crying. When they began their relationship during their ‘eighth year’, Hermione knew that Draco was damaged; they all were. But she had been so sure that their relationship would help them both… she was completely blindsided when Draco broke it off shortly after they graduated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re an arse, Draco Malfoy,” she said quietly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” he said without missing a beat, “and that’s why I’m here. I realised, through the help of my mother and also a mind-healer, that I behaved like a child. I hurt you, and for that I will never stop being sorry.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione sniffed as a few more tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. “A really fucking annoying arse who has the <em> bollocks </em> to turn up on my doorstep after <em> months </em> of parading himself around in the tabloids with another witch to whom he’s – ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco closed the gap between them with a step and a half and before Hermione could finish berating him; his hands cupped her cheeks, tilting her head back so that he could claim her lips with his own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In her head, Hermione screamed at herself to stop enjoying the way his mouth slanted over hers, warm and tasting vaguely of spearmint. Of their own accord, her hands moved up the slope of his chest and settled around his neck. It was as if they had never been apart as Draco’s arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her against him, and Hermione lost all reasonable thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he pulled back a few seconds – or perhaps it was minutes – later, Hermione swayed on the spot, her fingers clenching involuntarily in the front of his shirt. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed her senses to spare her just a few more moments of ignorant bliss; it was so much easier than facing the heartbreak and hurt and betrayal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hermione…” he whispered, and it was if a cool breeze had entered her mind, clearing all the negativity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyelids fluttered open and Draco swam into view. An uncertain smile danced at the corner of his lips as he stared down at her. For just a second, she permitted herself to forget the past and enjoy this moment, with his hands gripping her hips possessively. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” she said, her voice hoarse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I realise that I’ve hurt you,” he said softly. Draco leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but nevertheless, I’m here to ask for it. And perhaps I shouldn’t have kissed you, but – ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop.” Hermione stepped backwards, shaking her head. Reality was once again crushing in from all sides and exhaustion settled around her shoulders; this roller coaster of emotions was not something Hermione had planned for this evening. “I don’t understand… Astoria…?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears burned in her eyes once more and through the blur, Hermione noted the look of pain as it spread across Draco’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was stupid,” he said. “I thought that it might help us both… move on.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is the single most absurd thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life,” Hermione snapped as anger surged to the forefront again, “and I spent six years living in close quarters to Ronald Weasley!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco’s mouth twitched and Hermione promised herself that if he smiled, she’d slap the expression right off his stupid – </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right,” he said. “And I will regret it for the rest of my life. I don’t have an excuse; I was lost when I left you and I thought it might help to follow the path my parents’ had set out for me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione arched an eyebrow. “And now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hermione, I – ” He paused, snapping his mouth shut and swallowing thickly. Draco’s gaze slid from her face to the television, to the floor, to the clock on the mantel, back to her face. If it were possible, Hermione thought perhaps he looked a little pale. “I love you,” he whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sucked in a gasp as her mouth fell open. During their short-lived relationship, Hermione had never wondered if he cared for her; it was obvious… but they’d never actually confessed to something so serious as <em> love </em>, and if she was being honest this revelation was equally romantic and terrifying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I – ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to say it back,” he said quickly. “I just want you to know. Astoria isn’t my future; you are, and I’m so sorry that it took me this long to figure it out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times, unsure of what to say, or even that she would be able to say it should she figure it out. She was still so angry, resentful, <em> hurt. </em> Surely she couldn’t just let him turn up on her doorstep and forgive him? Had she not decided, quite resolutely, that one chance at breaking her heart was enough? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> But you also read that article fifteen times since opening the paper… </em> a little voice in her head chimed in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chewed her bottom lip as she glanced back up at Draco. His eyes reminded her of thunderclouds, swirling with emotions she couldn’t name. Usually, they were guarded and rarely shifted from impassive and stoic. Perhaps he was telling the truth about his previous issues and dealing with them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You hurt me,” she finally said, jutting her chin out as she met his gaze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” he said. “And I’m – ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione held up a hand and he snapped his mouth shut. “I’m not saying that I forgive you….” She cleared her throat. “But I can’t deny that I have feelings for you that I would be interested in pursuing… again.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A grin broke out on Draco’s face and Hermione couldn’t help but return it. He reached for her, gripping her waist and pulling her towards him so that she stumbled against his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“However,” she said as his hands travelled up her sides, “if you <em> ever </em> hurt me like that again, I swear to Merlin I’ll – ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hex my bollocks off, got it; loud and clear, Granger.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened her mouth to add that his favourite appendage would be hexed off alongside his bollocks, but she was cut off by Draco’s lips as they crashed down to meet hers. He walked her backwards until she was pressed against the wall, and as her head <em> thunked </em> against the exposed brick, she knew that even though their past was full of pain, his kisses promised a better future. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>